bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Terran Security Unit
Terran Security units are Earth's standard soldiers. They attack any enemies that come into view, and will attack the player if provoked. Origins The old infantry of the Government was re-purposed into a planetary security force during the Trans Galactic War. They wear varying armor and wield varying weapons. Their armor is highly resistant to all forms of attacks. Terran Security operates solely on Earth, which is where they got their name from. Other Military security units, such as Englatron Security, were based off of the Terran Security division. Some Terran Security units serve as merchants, selling Military-grade weapons, armor, vehicles, and items. Terran Security Units also serve on Earth's Moon. After the Government abandoned Earth in the 699th Trillennium, the Terran Security Division was moved to New Earth, where they became known as the Neoterran Security Division. Description Terran Security units, mainly made up of Humans, wear varying armor and wield varying weapons. Their armor is usually a mix of non magnetic titanium alloys and Keplerium worn over standard BDUs. Some even wear the more advanced Imperialite armor. As the game goes on, more and more soldiers wore Imperialite armor. Each type of soldier has their own uniform and weaponry. However, almost all of them share the same no-nonsense, serious and highly disciplined behavior. Reserves soldiers are known to be more casual. Types of Terran Security Units * Regional Security: Standard units, wear camo gear based on the region they're in. They police cities and rural areas alike. Some resemble old Military soldiers, while others wear more advanced armor. * Polar Security: Denoted by their distinctive white armor, Polar Security guard the Northern and Southern Polar regions. Their uniforms remain the same throughout the entire division. * Immigration Officer: Also referred to as IOs, these soldiers wear futuristic grey armor, and hunt down anyone who illegally entered Earth. Often stationed within spaceports and entry points on the Great Wall of Terra. * Military Police: Simply known as MPs, they guard Military checkpoints. Most wear light Keplerium armor with an advanced faceplate, while others wear uniforms that are similar to old Earth pilots. * Aerospace Pilots: Fly starfighters and bombers. * Mech Pilots: Pilot Military mechs. * Vehicle Operators: Drive many types of armored vehicles, from tanks to jeeps. * Demolition units: Utilize explosive weaponry. * Presidential Security: Elite Terran Security units that guard The Capitol. * Lunar Security Unit: The soldiers that serve on Earth's Moon. They have distinctive grey Keplerium exosuits. Quotes "Citizen." -Greeting the player (as long as the player isn't in the Military or Government.) "Sir." -Greeting a higher ranking officer or Government official. "Fire!" -Commencing an attack. "Blaze!" -Newspeak for commence attack. "Enemies spotted!" -Sighting an enemy. "Hostile, open fire!" -Attacked by an enemy. "Biotics!" -Attacked by Babypedes or other swarming creatures of larger stature. "Necrotics!" -Attacked by zombies. "Antiphysicals detected,take caution!" -Attacked by magic or supernatural attacks. "Magic is but an illusion." -Killing a magical being or spell user. "What the- lycanthropy! Fire!" -Attacked by a Werewolf. Gallery ImmigrationOfficer.jpg|Immigration Officer with access card to the Umbrella Corporation PolarSecurityTrooper.jpg|Polar Security trooper CheckpointMP.jpg|MP at checkpoint MPversion2.jpg|Second Variant of MP TerranDroneSoldiers.jpg|Regional Soldiers shooting down an unauthorized drone MilitaryMegablaster.jpg|A soldier next to a Megablaster PrivateCarl.jpg|Private Carl stuck in barbed wire SoldierMerchant.jpg|A soldier in a black uniform assigned to sell heavy weapons, pictured holding an Orlov-16 MilitaryMech.jpg|A soldier alongside a mech TerranAdvancedRifle.jpg|A soldier with an advanced plasma rifle SurveillanceShips.jpg|Military Surveillance Ships GuitarSoldier.jpg|A soldier selling sonic weaponry disguised as instruments LunarSecurity.jpg|A Lunar Security Unit LunarRovers.jpg|A Lunar Security vehicle ScoutUnits.jpg|Scout units mapping out a deserted island Category:Military